Armageddon
by HFH
Summary: (COMPLETE) The war is over... and Lord of Destruction have won
1. The Conspirancy

Chapter One: The Conspirancy

I DON'T own Medabots

HFH writes: This fic starts after "Metabee's Last Stand", if you didn't see that episode and you don't understand some things, don't worry... I'll explain them in the end of the chap.

That's all... enjoy!!!!

****

Uknown place 7:30 p.m

Dr. Meta-Evil appeared in the screen of a small TV, accompanied by a little alien and the Professor Hushi. A man dressed with a Rubber Robo suit and a blue mask stared at him. He also wore white boots and a black cape.

-Armound ruined my plan. I never should trust in him- he whispered- It's time to act, did you understand?

A Select Corps member appeared behind him -Yes, sir. We're ready

-But before... I wanna play a little with those damn children...

-As you like it...

-Nobody will suspect that you are helping me. This will be so easy...- the masked man smirked

-Lord of Destruction, we finished with Mega-Giganko. Now we'll build the other two Medabots- a Rubber Robo informed

-Excellent

-When will you pay us?- the Select Corps member asked

-Don't worry, Akihabara. I'll give you the money if you kill Ikki- Lord of Destruction answered

****

Later. Medabot Corporation 

-I am worried, Phantom- Eugene Aki said

-But... who gave you this?

-I don't know. I found it under my door

-Let me read it - Rokusho took the paper

DR. EUGENE AKI:

THE END IS COMING ON, YOU AND IKKI CAN'T DO ANYTHING THIS TIME

LORD OF DESTRUCTION

-This is serious...- Dr. Aki commented 

Who is this Lord of Destruction? What does he want? Will Ikki and the gang stop him?

You'll read the answers if I update this fic

*******************************************************************

SHORT EXPLANATION (A.K.A: **SPOILERS**): Meta-Evil created a big Medabot (it seemed as a blue baby). Metabee, Peppercat, Krosserdog, Totalizer, Kantaroth, Neutranurse, Brass and Sumilidon fought against him inside a huge KBT 'bot (like the Power Rangers, bah)

Ikki's Medabot sacrificed himself to destroying it, but Armound survived.

Later, an UFO landed... its crew members were an green alien (a.k.a. Brandon, Nathan's brother...) and Hushi. Meta-Evil went to the space with them and Metabee revived


	2. Countdown

Chapter Two: Countdown

I DON'T own Medabots... and I'll never do it

HFH writes: Here I am again... sorry for the delay!!!

First, I wanna thank to all who reviewed… THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!

  
**Phantom Fan: I only wanna tell ya that… CONSPIRANCY RULES!!!! ^_^**

**Kitsune****: I love torture Ikki too… ;D**

**Madiko**** Karakuchi: I'll tell you this… write "MedaCourt"… OR I SUE YOU!!!!! (see? I am helping you ^_^)**

**Youkai**** Youko: Here is MOOOOORE!!!!**

**medaboy****: Mmmm… Here will not appear a huge Metabee… but a really big Mega-Giganko will do it…**

Let's start!

**Select Corps Offices**

Jozho Tenryo was writing in his desk when a man entered in his office

-Lieutenant Tenryo...

-Yes, Kodashi?- Jozho looked at the Select Corps member

-I must talk with you

-Sure. Sit down, please

-You must know that... we're helping them

-Who are "them"?

-The Rubber Robo gang...- Sendo Kodashi stared at the floor

-What??? But... why?

-Money, Lieutenant; that's why. Lord of Destruction needs your help

-I'll never do it for money, Mr. Kodashi

-At least... do it for your son

-Ikki? What are you talking about?

-Lord of Destruction... he wanna see him... dead

Mr. Tenryo looked at him, confused

-If you help him, and obey his orders... maybe he let your son live

-Are you joking?

-Join us

-You are mad...- Jozho stood and turned back

-Where are you gonna go?

-I'll try to stop that Lord of Destruction...

-Lieutenant... stop!!

Mr. Tenryo walked a few step

-I said: STOP!!!!

Jozho shooked his head

Suddenly, he felt a pain in his back. Mr. Tenryo fell

-I am sorry... but you didn't listened me- Sendo had a gun in his hands

A puddle of blood stained the carpet

**24 Hop Mart**

-And the Medabot Corporation is its sponsor?- Ikki asked

-Yes...This Demostration will start tomorrow. Will you be there?- Eugene asked

-Sure!!!

Henry didn't say anything. "The end is coming on…" he remembered Lord of Destruction's note

What is Lord of Destruction's plan? Will he attack during the Medabot Demostration? Why does he wanna kill Ikki?

Read the answers later 


	3. Traitor

Chapter Three: Traitor

I DON'T own Medabots... yet

HFH writes: Hello everybody!!!! Here is the third chap of Armageddon.

But first... THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!!!!

**Hunter: Sharp??? Thank you!!!!! ^_^ Here is the next chap!**

**Kitsune****: **Yep... poor Jozho... Ikki's torture for ever!!!!!

**Phantom Fan: **Mr. Tenryo was Captain? Sorry for the error!!!!

**Madiko**** Karakuchi:** Creepy?? Thanks!!!!!! =)

**Youkai**** Youko:** I am thinking 'bout it... maybe in the next chap ^_^

Here is... "Traitor"!!!!

**Uknown**** place**

-What is happening with you?- Stuart Akihabara asked to Kodashi

-I... killed... somebody...

-What?

-I killled... the Lieutenant... Tenryo

-No...

-I... don't know why... He... said that he'll stop the Lord of Destruction... and I fired at him...

-Are... you... sure?- Stuart was dismayed

-I touched him... Tenryo is dead

-This can't be true...- Akihabara grabbed his head

**Next day.**** Medabot Corporation**

-Damn it!! We don't have any information about this damn Lord of Destruction, yet...- the Phantom Renegade took off his hat

-Calm down. We are doing that we can

-I know it, doc... but our efforts were useless 

Rokusho was looking through a window. 

The phone rang

-Hello? It's Dr. Eugene Aki- the man answered

-Dr. Aki... you are the only... one who can stop... him...

-Who are you?

-I can't tell you. Please... do it...

Eugene touched a buttom and the Phantom could listen that conversation

-I know where is... Lord of Destruction's hide-out...

-Tell us- the KWG ordered

-But please... let me hide in the... Medabot Corporation. If Lord of Destruction... finds that I... betrayed him...

-Don't worry, I'll help you- Dr. Aki answered

-Thanks...- Akihabara sighed

**Minutes later.**** Subterranean Offices of the Select Corps**

Three figures came out of the elevator: a masked teenager and two Medabots

-It seems that nobody's in home...- the Phantom Renegade commented

-This can't be good. We didn't see any Select Corps member- Rokusho said

-I don't understand... Lord of Destruction and the Select Corps are allies?

-Our "friend" said that, Arcbeetle... but I still can't believe it

-_Welcome Phantom Renegade, Rokusho, Arcbeetle_- Lord of Destruction appeared in a sceen- _I was waiting for you..._

Will Rokusho, Henry and Arcbeetle stop Lord of Destruction? What is he planning?

Find out this in the next chapter


	4. It has began

Chapter Four: It has begun

I DON'T own Medabots. I only own the plot ^_^

HFH writes: Here I am again with the fourth chap of Armageddon. Sorry for the delay!!

First, I wanna THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!

****

Phantom Fan: Yeah, I agree with you on that ^_^

****

Gijinka Renamon: Enjoy this chap!!

****

Madiko Karakuchi: Here is MOREEEEE!

****

Youkai Youko: This chap is really short too... but the next one, "Armageddon", will be more longer.... Yeap, I am a very lazy writer ^^;;; 

Let's start with this chap!

-Lord of Destruction...- the KBT said

__

-First... I wanna thank you for your help

-What are you talking about?

__

-You acted just as I planned... I wanted to kill Eugene Aki, but you were with him. My subordinated called you; you came here and Eugene is alone in the Medabot Corporation... an excellent plan 

-I'll go with Dr. Aki- Rokusho ran towards the elevator

__

-It's too late... Akihabara must be killing him right now

-What do you want?- Henry yelled 

__

-I'll tell you. Do you remember the Medabot Demostration? My Medabots will attack there. Do you know why did I tell you this? Because I know that you can't stop me.

****

Parking lot of the Tokio Mall

-Ikki!! Hurry up!!!- Rintaro yelled

-The Demostration will start soon!- Samantha was exasperated

The kid was in a telephone box -So, dad is travelling? A man called you and told you that... all right. Mum, I have to go now. Yeah... I'll take care of Metabee. Goodbye!!

-Look at that, boss- Spike pointed at a enourmous Medabot. He was an improved version of Giganko

Vital Stats

Name: Mega-Giganko

Type: Weapon

Medafighter: Lord of Destruction

Special Attack: Powerful Missile

-HE'S WALKIN' TOWARDS US!!!

-Don't worry... he's part of the Demostration....- Erika said

Some Air-Pteras appeared in the air and started to fire their missiles at the buildings. Mega-Giganko fired at the Mall

****

Subterranean Offices of the Select Corps

__

-It has begun... What will you do?- Lord of Destruction sentenced

Will Akihabara kill Dr. Aki? What will happen with Ikki and his friends? Why did Lord of Destruction tell his plans to his enemies? Is he stupid or what?

Read the next chapter of "Armageddon"!!!!


	5. Armageddon

Chapter Five: Armageddon

I DON'T own Medabots... but I'll save enough money and I'll do it!!

HFH writes: This is the largest chap of all this fic, enjoy!!

But first... THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!

****

Madiko Karakuchi: Why are you so evil with the poor doc? I'm kidding... I don't like him at all XD

****

Phantom Fan: Maybe Lord of Destruction is a James Bond fan XD

****

Youkai Youko: I hope that you like this chap ^_^

****

FinalSaber: Here is your answer =)

****

Parking lot of the Tokio Mall

-Run!!! Now!!!!- Koji took Karen's hand and started to run

-What is going on here???- Erika asked desesperated

A lot of people were running and screaming. Thirty Attack-Tyrano appeared in the parking lot and fired their lasers at them

****

Medabot Corporation

-Dr. Aki!!! Open the door!!!- Rokusho was knocking it

Nobody answered

The Medabot hit the door with his Sword and entered. The desk was broken, some papers were in the floor... and a puddle of blood was staining them. A body was behind the desk, Rokusho saw his hand

-No... Dr. Aki...- the KWG knelt down

He didn't noticed a shadow behind his back

****

A street of Tokio

Koji, Karen, Rintaro, Ikki, Erika, the Screws and their Medabots were running

-Ikki, we must stop Giganko!!- Metabee said. 

-How?- Koji asked

-Don't you remember how did I defeat him?

-Metabee is right... TRANSPORT MEDAPART!!!- Ikki yelled

The air legs Medaparts that Metabee used in "The Mother of all Robattles" appeared

-Metabee can take off Giganko's Medal, but you must distract him- the kid said

-Neutrawall!!!- Karen's Medabot protected the Medafighters

-All right... Kantaroth!!!

-Sumilidon... use the Shadow Sword!!!

****

Medabot Corporation

A white Medabot stared at Rokusho's Medal. He looked like Belzelga, but his left arm was the same than Sumilidon's

Vital Stats

Name: Armageddon

Type: Uknown

Medafighter: Lord of Destruction

Special Attack: Ultimate Punch

The KWG's body was destroyed

-I finished my mission here...- the white Medabot said

-Let's go- a black Medabot entered in the room. He was the same model than Armageddon

Vital Stats

Name: Armageddon

Type: Uknown

Medafighter: Lord of Destruction

Special Attack: Ultimate Punch

-Did you killed them?

-All the persons here are dead...- the black Armageddon answered

****

A street of Tokio

-The Prominence!!!- Arcbeetle fired at Mega-Giganko 

-Arcbeetle's attack was useless!- the Phantom Renegade was next to Spike and his friends

The kids' Medabots were very damaged. Metabee was flying, avoiding Mega-Giganko's lasers

-We couldn't hurt him... It's over...- Samantha shooked her head

-There must be a chance...

-We must attack together, it's the only way- Erika looked worried at Brass- Are you ready?

-Arcbeetle... Triple Cannon!

-Flexor Sword!!

-Laser Beam!!!

-Battle Rifle!!!

-Missiles Lauched!!- Kantaroth attacked

-Laser Cannon!

Mega-Giganko attacked at them with his lasers and missiles

****

Sumilidon

Legs: 85 % damaged

Left Arm: 25 % damaged

Head: 100 % damaged. Function ceased

****

Peppercat

Right arm: 86 % damaged

Legs: 100 % damaged. Function ceased

Head: 15 % damaged

****

Totalizer

Head: 100 % damaged. Function ceased 

****

Kantaroth

Legs: 75 % damaged

Left arm: 100 % damaged. Function ceased

Right arm: 98 % damaged

****

Arcbeetle

Right arm: 98 % damaged

Legs: 15 % damaged

Head: 100 % damaged. Function ceased

****

Brass

Left arm: 79 % damaged

Right arm: 87 % damaged

Legs: 65 % damaged

Head: 90 % damaged

****

Krosserdog

Head: 26 % damaged

Left arm: 100 % damaged. Function ceased

Right arm: 100 % damaged. Function ceased

-Totalizer!!

-Sumilidon... no!!

-Kantaroth!!!- Rintaro cried

Metabee landed on Mega-Giganko's shoulder. An electric shock hit him

-What is happening?- Karen asked

-Metabee... get out!!! It's the same electrical shock that Mega-Emperor used with me!!- the Phantom Renegade yelled

-I... can't!!!- the KBT couldn't move

****

Metabee

Warning!! Energy Overload

Ikki's Medabot exploded

-METABEE!!!!

-Boss... escape... now!!- Peppercat asked

-We'll distract him...- Krosserdog added

-Rintaro, go away...- Kantaroth said

-Me... Metabee...- Ikki cried

-Come with me!!!! We can hide in an old factory- Sendo Kodashi appeared behind them 

-I won't escape

-Ikki, we don't have another option...- the Phantom Renegade looked at him

-Don't be stubborn!! I lost Sumilidon too... I know how do you fell

Brass fired her lasers at Mega-Giganko -Miss Erika... don't worry for me...

-Brass... be... careful- Erika cried

-Let's go...- the group started to run

****

Minutes later. Watase Factory

-It seems that we're safe...- Koji commented

Ikki was looking at the floor. Metabee's image appeared in his mind

-Where did that Select Corps guy go?- Samantha asked

Suddenly, a noise was heard... and the roof collapsed

What happened with our heroes? Who in the **** is Lord of Destruction?

Read the answers in the Last Chapter


	6. The Last Revelation

Chapter Six: The Last Revelation (Tomb Raider... he he)

I DON'T own Medabots... yet

HFH writes: And this is the last chap of this fic... now I must write the Epilogue ^_^ 

Happy Holidays and Merry X-mas!!!!

And THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

****

Madiko Karakuchi: Yeah, this is really different of "Henry's Life"... and please, don't sue me!!!!!

****

Phantom Fan: You are so right... the kids're in a enourmous trouble

****

Youkai Youko: I killed Metabee 'cause I am EVIL! =)

****

Two hours later

The Phantom Renegade woke up. A steel beam was on his chest, he couldn't feel his legs. 

He looked around: there was a lot of debris

-Erika... Ikki... Koji... Karen...- Henry called weakily

-Don't worry for them, you are the only survivor...- Lord of Destruction and his two Medabots Armageddon appeared

-What... are you talking about?

-Mega-Giganko fired his missiles and... do you see those debris? Erika and Karen are under them. Armageddon killed the Screws, Ikki's body is near the door... well, I think that you understood.

-You planed all... this

-Right. I told you my plans... Rokusho went to the Medabot Corporation and he was destroyed. I called to Mrs. Tenryo and told her that Jozho Tenryo was "travelling"... and Ikki didn't suspect that his father was murdered by a Select Corps member. 

The teenager stared at him, silent

-I attacked in the Medabot Demostration, Ikki and his friends lost a Robattle against Mega-Giganko and they are now dead. But you didn't die so... I'll give you two gifts: First... I'll show you my identity. Second... I'll stop your pain- the masked man showed a gun

Lord of Destruction took off his Rubber Robo suit and mask -Goodbye, Phantom Renegade

-Why...- Henry whispered

Lord of Destruction, a.k.a. Eugene Aki smirked... and fired at him

Eugene is the Lord of Destruction??!!!

Why?

If Dr. Aki is alive... who died in the Medabot Corporation?

If you wanna know this... wait for the Epilogue!!!


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

I DON'T own Medabots, I only own Stuart Akihabara, Sendo Kodashi, Mega-Giganko, the two Medabots Armageddon... and the weird plot

HFH writes: Well, this short fic is complete!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

****

Knight of Shadows: Errr... thanks for not killing me... Lord of Destruction isn't a clone

****

Madiko Karakuchi: Henry is my fav. chara... but I killed him 'cause I am REALLY EVIL!! XD

****

sexy yaoi-gal: I hope that you like this epilogue =)

****

Youkai Youko: Yep: Dr. Aki is the evil, mad, killer, mad, misterious and mad Lord of Destruction (did I wrote that he's mad?)

****

anger: All the good charas are dead... uhhh I am so evil... =)

****

Phantom Fan: Well, here Lord of Destruction will explain some things... and you'll know what happened with Kodashi

****

Select Corps Offices

Lord of Destruction was in front of a window, without his mask. 

Tokio was now a group of destroyed buildings and debris. Some Select Corps' Medabots were looking for any survivor.

"Why..." Eugene thought

"That was Henry's last word"

"What did you want to ask me, Phantom Renegade?"

"You should feel dissapointed... Dr. Aki, the man who was like a father for you is Lord of Destruction"

"I know everything about Medabots. I can't believe that you didn't suspect of me... who else could build Medabots like Mega-Emperor, Giganko, Mega-Giganko and Armageddon?"

"The answer is obvious: Nobody"

"You asked me (or tried to ask...) why did I do this. What can I say? I am a man, I have my faults... and the ambition of power is the worst.

So, I organized the Rubber Robo Gang and I gave the power to Armound... he should use my Medabots and destroy everything"

"But he failed. And I decided to act"

"Henry... I fooled you and I used the Rare Medals that you stole"

"You never should trust in me, Henry"

"Now, you are dead"

Dr. Aki shooked his head

"Akihabara..."

"I really was angry when I listened your scared voice saying where my hide-out was"

"That's why I killed you in the Medabot Corporation..."

"Because I can't bear traitors"

"And Rokusho thought that your body was mine..."

"The battle is over..."

"And I won"

-Sir?- Sendo Kodashi entered in the room

The man wore his blue mask -Tell me, Kodashi... did the kids suspect that the old factory was a tramp?

-Not at all, they just followed me.

-I knew it. What do you want?

-We sent the Medabots to the other countries. They'll attack in 15 minutes, aproximately

Lord of Destruction smiled like a mad -Excellent...

********************************************************************************************************************************************

What a WEIRD plot... ^^;;;;

GOODBYE AND THANKS FOR READING!!!!

HFH


End file.
